


Die A Happy Man

by Malaayna



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Henry/Gansey/Blue mentioned, M/M, POV Alternating, SO MUCH FLUFF, holy fuck, pure fluff, this is the fluffiest thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malaayna/pseuds/Malaayna
Summary: Ronan hears a song and loves it.Adam realises just how much he loves the thorny idiot.





	Die A Happy Man

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I listened to 'Die a Happy Man' by Thomas Rhett on repeat whilst writing this.  
> I downloaded his album a few weeks back (while I was reading The Raven Cycle) and holy shit. This song is pure Pynch.
> 
> https://youtu.be/w2CELiObPeQ

It was just a normal day.  
Ronan was bored shitless though.  
Adam was at the Garage and Gansey was off doing 'something' with Blue and Henry.  
And honestly, the less known about that 'something' the better.  
So that left going and irritating Adam.  
Ronan grinned. He was always down for irritating Parrish.  
\---------------------  
Adam seriously didn't know how she did it.  
Didn't matter if she was on time for the service or not, Mrs Johnstone's power-steering oil was always almost completely dry.  
How she steered the thing escaped him. She must have biceps of a body builder.  
He wiped his forehead and flinched. He just knew there was oil on his face.  
Every damn time.  
He got out from under the car and grabbed a clean rag.  
He'd just finished wiping his face when he hears someone calling his name.  
"Parrish!"  
He'd know that voice anywhere.  
Ronan walks in, looking every inch the angry teenage delinquent Adam's co-workers still think he is.  
Adam knows different though.

They'd only been dating a few weeks now, two weeks since Gansey died and got resurrected.  
(Was it weird that he's measuring the length of their relationship with that? Probably. Was he going to stop? Nope.)  
It still surprised him a little when he walked in on Ronan playing with Opal, or teaching Chainsaw a new trick, or singing softly along with the radio whilst cooking.  
Good surprised though.  
Very good surprised.

"What'ch'ya doin here Lynch?" Adam asks, smiling softly.  
Ronan would never get over seeing that smile directed towards him.  
"Just came to see my good pal, Adam."  
Seeing Adam's face contort through the range of emotions, surprised through to embarrassed all the way to content, at the mention of his first name coming from Ronan's mouth would never fail to bring the butterflies twirling around his pounding heart.  
Adam recovered, answering, "I don't think Darryl's working today."  
Ronan is just about the charge head first into a rant when he notices Adam's shit-eating grin.  
Gently shoving the others shoulder, he retorts with a, "shut up Parrish."  
Adam smirks, "so did you need anything, or?"  
He slides back under the Nissan.

"Aren't I allowed to just come and hang out with my friend?" Ronan trills.  
Adam snorts, "You were bored weren't you?"  
A pause. Followed by a sigh. "Yeah, alright, okay, maybe," the dejected reply calls.  
"So what do you expect me to do about it?" Adam asks, teasing.  
To which he gets no reply.  
"Ronan?" He calls.  
"Oh, um, yeah, sorry. Um, I gotta go." Ronan's stutterd reply sounds.  
"Oh, okay, I'll see you after work, yeah?" Adam says confused.  
"Yeah I'll see you then," the distracted voice answers, leaving.  
Well.  
That was a little weird.  
\------------  
Adam had worked at the Garage for a few years now. With that same station playing. Eventually it just became another layer of the background white noise of the place.  
Not so to Ronan.  
Usually he was the first to make fun of country music. Songs about beer, trucks, girls in cut-offs and shit are just too easy to drag.

Radio: "and I know, that I can't ever tell you enough, that all I need in this life is your crazy love "

He was frozen.  
This song was perfect.  
He stuttered out something and left, pulling up Google on his under-used phone.  
He had to find that song.  
\-----------  
One week later  
\------------  
'I night as well move in properly' is Adam's first thought, waking up in Ronan's bed at the Barns.  
He was here nearly every other night anyway.  
He could hear Ronan singing in the shower.  
He was too far away to hear individual words, but the melody sounded farmiliar.  
Adam got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. He'd fully intended on joining Ronan under the heated spray, but froze with his hand on the door handle.

"And I know that I can't ever tell you enough, that all I need in this life is your crazy love," Ronan's warm voice echoed in the small room, carrying the notes like a chruch choir.  
"If I never get to see the Northern lights, or if I never get to see the Eiffel Tower at night, oh if all I got is your hand in my hand, baby I could die a happy man."

Ronan continued singing as Adam's eyes prickled with tears.  
That song.  
From the moment he'd first heard it, it made him think of Ronan.  
They hadn't even been dating when he unofficially christened it 'Ronan's Song'.  
He heard the water shut off from where he'd slid down the wall, sitting on the floor, with tears threatening to fall.

Which is where Ronan found him a moment later when he opened the bathroom door, towel around his waist, steam billowing out around him.  
"Shit, Adam, are you okay?" He asks, darting down to kneel in front of the crying boy, hands immediately reaching to cradle Adam's face.  
"I'm wonderful," Adam replied, leaning forward to bring their foreheads together.  
"I just can't believe how lucky I am."

**Author's Note:**

> Btw Darryl is just an OC I created for this story.  
> A bigoted piece-of-shit OC.
> 
> Kudos and comments are, as always, fucking awesome ♡♡


End file.
